


On involuntary memories

by AdultDiversion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultDiversion/pseuds/AdultDiversion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette on time, mortality and memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On involuntary memories

Sometimes, he is caught off-guard by the sheer physicality of them; these jolts that his memory, on occasion, sends coursing through him. These combined exercises of mind and body, synced, are little drips of time to come. Preparations. 

He keeps watch during the night, sustained by his kinship, needing no rest. The King is fast asleep. Minutes disappear beyond the King’s lips; the small hours escape through his steady breath, before they break and crumble against dawn.   
And later, Legolas will be in Ithilien or in Greenwood or anywhere, really, and the scent of this chamber, with its particular notes of sleep and sex, will enter his nostrils. It will happen with such brevity that tracing the scent’s origin, to either sense of smell or sense of memory, becomes utterly futile, even for him. Moot, too, as the image of the King sleeping beside him is what separates this scent from any other, as the pool of something dark and leadlike swells within his abdomen. 

And in a few short years, there will come a time when all that is left are these jolts, this jagged edge of teeth, nipping at his core, whenever he remembers:

Once, there was a King.


End file.
